


Unresolved

by once



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Slash, RPF, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/once/pseuds/once
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of a long night, Blake admits to Adam why he hasn't dated much since his divorce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unresolved

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've posted online in a very long time, and I'm not even sure what inspired it. All mistakes are my own, and the characters are only fictional representations of their real-world counterparts. No harm is intended, nor do I claim to have any first-hand knowledge of the personal lives or feelings of any people mentioned.

“You gotta get back in the saddle, cowboy. It's been months since I've seen you out with anybody, and it's getting to be pathetic,” Adam teased as Blake's hand closed around the front door knob.

But it was late, and Blake was worn out from a year's worth of divorce and another season of The Voice and a long night of flirting and riffing off each other and a lifetime his own iron-fisted self-denial. He leveled a long stare at the other man and dropped that teasing facade. Adam's expression stayed questioning and neutral. It was exhausting.

“Adam,” Blake said quietly with an aborted shake of his head, “just don't.”

Adam just smiled and patted his arm teasingly. It would have looked like a friendly gesture from the outside, but Adam fingers were lightly stroking the thin skin of Blake's inner arm. Goosebumps rose up all over Blake's body. Adam had to have known it. Blake could see the awareness in the aggressive tilt of Adam's little smirk.

“C'mon, man. Why don't you get back out there?”

Blake met Adam's eyes, and Blake could tell that Adam was still trying to play straight while he got Blake's blood up again. At three o'clock in the morning, Blake was long past pretending. Adam had already tried to convince Blake to stay the night in the guestroom, but Blake knew damn well that he'd end up with Adam curled around his back or spread across his lap in the morning, joking about morning wood, and jerking off in the shower again while Adam sat on the lavatory and pretended not to listen. 

Again.

Blake pressed his fingers into the firm muscles of Adam's chest and gently pressed Adam backward. The door drifted shut with a click as Adam's body thudded gently against the wall beside the front door. Adam was already tilting his head up as Blake lowered his, but Blake's lips skated against Adam's cheekbone as he nuzzled against the soft hair at Adam's temple.

He stepped in closer until they were only separated by Blake's hands and folded arms between them, and Adam was bringing his own arms up and cradling Blake's wide shoulders in the palms of his hands. Blake very gently rested his lips against the side of Adam's face. Adam's heart beat wildly against Blake's palms, and Blake felt like he was suddenly brilliantly awake. This might have been the most significant moment of his life, and Blake was violently aware of it. He could smell the gel in Adam hair and the faded perfume of some woodsy cologne and the scent of Adam's warm body. He was almost close enough to taste Adam's mouth, but he couldn't go there yet. It felt like the world was tilting toward the sun, and Blake felt like he was burning alive.

“Because of this,” Blake whispered into his ear.

Blake didn't move for several long seconds, and Adam just leaned against the wall and took rapid sips of air through his lips. The tension between them was undeniable in those moments. Adam couldn't have pretended there was only friendship there, and Blake had grown tired of ignoring it over a year ago.

“I want to kiss you,” Blake said.

“I'm … married,” Adam replied.

With a thick swallow, Blake nodded. He knew it.

“I know, but that's why. Okay? I gotta go,” Blake said.

“I'm sorry,” Adam started.

“It's okay,” Blake was quick to reassure him.

“Blake, I know that … I just … I just don't know what to do,” Adam said.

Blake leaned down a few inches again, and Adam leaned up again like he was meeting a kiss that wasn't there. Adam's hands curled into Blake's tee shirt. Blake dropped a kiss on that spot at Adam's temple, and Adam let out a soft grunt like a hum. Cradling Adam's face in his big palm, he stared into Adam's searching eyes. Blake didn't have an answer for this one, not for Adam, and not at three am.

“I actually just want you to do what makes you happy, okay?” Blake asked.

“Okay,” Adam responded, and Blake stepped out of the house and cool LA morning.


End file.
